Loved Your First
by Horrocrux
Summary: Estoy buscando a mi gatito. — Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia ellos quedando justo alado de su hermano. ¿Sakura buscaba a un gato? ¿Sakura perdió al gato? Un momento… ¿Sakura tenía un gato?


**Loved your first.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Horrocrux.**

El pequeño sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta hizo que Itachi Uchiha se levantara de su cómodo sillón frente a la televisión para ir a abrir. Su hermano pequeño seguía viendo "Buscando a Nemo" sin parpadear, a pesar de que la había visto miles de veces y en cada una de ellas encontraban al maldito pez.

Giro la manilla y vio una pequeña silueta frente a él.

— ¿Qué tal, pequeña Sakura? — La mención de la niña hizo que su hermano girara rápidamente hacia la puerta, Itachi sonrió, al parecer había personas más importantes que un pez. — ¿quieres pasar? — Sasuke observo atento.

La pequeña Negó lentamente. Itachi la observo un momento antes de que ella hablara. — _Estoy buscando a mi gatito_. — Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia ellos quedando justo alado de su hermano.

 _¿Sakura buscaba a un gato?_

 _¿Sakura perdió al gato?_

 _Un momento…_

 _¿Sakura tenía un gato?_

—Se perdió esta mañana— comento cabizbajo. Estaba un poco decaída, sus enormes ojos verdes estaban un poco rojos, seguramente había estado llorando por horas. Ella tomo un papel de su bolsita y se lo entrego a Sasuke. Era un cartel hecho con crayones, en él se veía el dibujo mal hecho de un gato, bastante feo, pensó Sasuke. Y con letras grandes un mensaje _"¿me has visto? Soy Golosina y quiero ir a casa."_

Pudo ver como su hermano sonreía ligeramente al verla con ternura, tonto Itachi.

—Seguramente lo encontraras pronto. Si lo veo por aquí iré personalmente a entregártelo. — Itachi le sonrió y ella se sonrojo levemente, Sasuke lo miraba molesto. Al ver lo celoso de su pequeño hermano, decidió molestarlo aún más. — ¿Necesitas ayuda? Porque Sasuke no estaba haciendo nada Importante y estoy seguro que se muere por ayudarte. —

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba a punto de contratacar cuando ella hablo.

—No gracias, _Naruto está ayudándome_ , incluso a echo los carteles. —

Itachi se quedó pasmado al ver como su hermano no disimulaba su cara de enojado, celoso y querer golpear al rubio.

—Que bien, porque tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer. —

" _Claro, como ver a Nemo_ " pensó Itachi riéndose.

—¡Sakura! ¡Apresúrate! — grito un pequeño rubio desde el otro lado de la calle, jalaba un pequeño carrito rojo con más carteles.

—Gracias Itachi, Adiós Sasuke. — se despidió la pequeña.

Itachi cerró la puerta recargándose en ella y mirando a su hermano.

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué harás? — su hermano lo miro confundido. —No dejaras que Naruto encuentre al gato y se gane a la pequeña Sakura ¿o sí? — La imagen de Sakura y Naruto cuidando del gato como si fuera su bebe cruzo por su cabeza y antes de contestar salió corriendo por el jardín en busca del dichoso gato.

Itachi se volvió a recostar en el sillón a ver a televisión victorioso, su hermano era tan manejable.

.

.

.

Tres horas después había encontrado al gato. Con mucha dificultad puesto que el dibujo mal hecho no ayudaba mucho, dudaba que el gato fuera azul como el crayón con el que estaba dibujado.

Escalo ocho árboles, cayendo tres veces de ellos.

Corrió huyendo de 2 perros que lo encontraron mientras buscaba entre los arbustos.

No había comido y moría de hambre.

Pero por fin, tenía al tonto gato en sus manos.

Lo había rasguñado varias veces y no dejaba de moverse pero lo había encontrado, antes que Naruto.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta de Sakura, ella abrió segundos después de que el tocara. Lo miro sorprendida.

—Toma— extendió al gato obligándola a agarrarlo, y repentinamente el gato sucio y feo se tranquilizó en sus brazos. Maldito gato.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun— dijo sonrojada y el sintió que todo había valido la pena. — pero… _este no es mi gato_. —

Y BUM! En un momento Sasuke se sintió tan estúpido. Ella bajo al minino al piso y este salió corriendo al verlo, como si el pequeño fuera a atraparlo otra vez. —Naruto lo ha encontrado hace algunas horas detrás de un bote de basura…—

" _Naruto lo ha encontrado"_

El pequeño Sasuke frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa sintiéndose avergonzado y molesto. No había valido la pena, y ni siquiera se enteraría ahora si encontraron a Nemo o no.

Justo cuando estaba por salir del jardín de Sakura, ella lo tomo de la mano haciéndolo girar.

—Estaba viendo una película…—comento sonrojada. — ¿quieres verla conmigo? — él sonrió rápidamente, asintiendo, mientras el corazón le latió fuertemente.

.

.

.

"… _ **.Trata de un pez…se llama "Buscando a Nemo" ¿la has visto alguna vez?..."**_

Y Sasuke sonrió aún más.

Me han preguntado que si las otras dos historias son de un capitulo, y si, lo son. He tratado de escribir una historia larga, tengo la trama y creo que es buena, pero no puedo escribir mas de un capitulo, no se porque. Y pues prefiero no subirla a medias, por lo tanto escribo cosas pequeñas como esta. :)


End file.
